enclave_lavafandomcom-20200214-history
Leveling your Character
For the purposes of this document, we’re going to be sticking with our example of Peggy the Beatnik (established in the previous document). SO, you’ve just leveled-up. Hooray! But what do you do now? Well let’s take a look! As with before, though I organize this step-by-step, you can certainly do it out-of-order. Step 1: Experience! Conduits will sometimes do this for you, but when you level-up the “run-over” experience that you get is actually halved. For example, say Peggy is at Lv1 with 80% experience and, following the mission, her Conduit says that she gets +56% experience. After bringing her up to 100%, leveling-up, and reverting to 0% at Lv2, she still have 36% experience remaining: this remainder should be halved before being added to her base 0%, leaving Peggy at Lv2, 18% experience. Note that this process also applies to experience gained through Flavor, random rewards, and any other means. Step 2: Distributing Stat Points! It’s time to get back to Peggy’s stats! As we remember from character creation, Peggy’s Level 1 stats looked like this: ++Vitality 20 - Arcane 9 Vigor 13 - - Might 4 Will 15 Skill 10 - Resilience 8 Sensory 13 +Intelligence 16 Spirit 18 Reflex 13 +Luck 15 But now, having leveled up, we have TWELVE more points to put in! Yee! However, the rules this time are a bit different: instead of being able to put in no more than 6 points into a single stat (+/- 1 per Trait Modifier), you may only put THREE (still +/- 1 per Trait Modifier). So with Peggy we could only put 1 point into Might or as many as 5 into Vitality. This really shows just how much your personality influences your character's potential for growth, even though it doesn’t really impact their base stats all that much. So let’s distribute some points! Right off the bat, I know that I want a full +3 to Spirit and +5 to Vitality, leaving me with only four points left. Thinking about the missions I’ve had thus far with Peggy, however, I come to the conclusion that she needs to be a bit quicker, so I put +3 into Vigor. With that final point, I choose to toss it into Luck just ‘cause I feel like it. These decisions bring Peggy’s stats to... ++Vitality 25 - Arcane 9 Vigor 16 - - Might 4 Will 15 Skill 10 - Resilience 8 Sensory 13 +Intelligence 16 Spirit 21 Reflex 13 +Luck 16 I love it! Step 3: A New Ability Point! Almost done already -- I told you this was way easier! Having leveled-up, we now have 1 more Ability Point to put into one of the abilities Peggy has access to. Being a measly Level 2, Peggy still only has access to the abilities she had before: Petition Lv1 Righteous Lv2 Open Mind Lv1 And, wanting to continue with my vision for the character, I put my one point into Righteous. This brings Peggy’s abilities to… Petition Lv1 Righteous Lv3 Ahimsa Lv0 Open Mind Lv1 Easy peasy, squeeze the lemon! But wait… what is this we see? A new ability, and at Level 0? Well-spotted! Because remember, when you bring a Basic Ability to Lv3, you will unlock its corresponding Advanced Ability (though it will NOT have a free point in the same way that your three Basics all started with a free point). This means that next time Peggy levels-up, she could put her Ability Point into Ahimsa instead of one of her Basics. The only limitation on this is very simple: an Advanced ability can NEVER be a higher level that its Basic (so if Righteous was Lv3, Peggy could NOT bring Ahimsa to Lv4). And with that, your level-up is complete! Simple, clean, and easy. I hope this has been informative for you!